


firefirefire

by duaa



Series: AUgust [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Delusions, Fire, Fire Based Weaponary, Gen, Hallucinations, PLEASE PLEASE LMK, War, ask to tag, idk what to tag it as, post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Something was wrong. Something was wrongwrongwrong and Thomas’ skin wascrawlingand his blood was boiling and freezing in his veins and he was turning to an icy puddle of cold goo. The granite under his hands was white-hot, melting his skin. It's too hot. He's too cold. His head pounds, brain trying to escape it's skeletal cage. He looks in the mirror. He can't see anything, his world is shaking and he's drifting and it's all too much and he doesn't like it and his vision is blurry -
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: AUgust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856329
Kudos: 7





	firefirefire

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 - POST APOCALYPSE AU  
> mentions of character death  
> mentions of war
> 
> THE CHARACTER IS EXPERIENCING DELUSIONS AND IS HALLUCINATING DUE TO TRAUMATIC INCIDENTS IN THE PAST. 
> 
> READ AT YOUR DISCRETION AND ASK TO TAG.

Something was wrong. Something was wrongwrongwrong and Thomas’ skin was _crawling_ and his blood was boiling and freezing in his veins and he was turning to an icy puddle of cold goo. The granite under his hands was white-hot, melting his skin. It's too hot. He's too cold. His head pounds, brain trying to escape it's skeletal cage. He looks in the mirror. He can't see anything, his world is shaking and he's drifting and it's all too much and he doesn't like it and his vision is blurry -

 ** _"Roman? Roman!" But Roman isn't coming. No, he's dead, burned in the fire that Thomas is trapped in. His beautiful, rosy skin, radiant enough to blind a man, gonegonegone. His perfectly combed hair, artistically messy, burntburntburnt. His eye catching cheekbones, collarbones, wrists all crispcrispcrisp. Roman isn't coming. Roman can't come, and Thomas understands, of course he does. Roman just had to die, it's okay. Roman just had to die THENANDTHEREATTHATVERYTIME. And it's fine, Roman just had to pour gasoline on himself, it's okay. Roman isn't coming. Roman didn't want to come anymore, he hated Thomas and he died because he killed himself in his own firefirefire and Thomas is so hothothot_**

Cold. Thomas is cold, he's on cold, cold metal and there's a hand on his cheek but it doesn't burn and everything always burned ever since Roman ran into that stupid fire to save Thomas and didn't come back and Thomas is hot again except the hand on his cheek makes it hard to be on fire. 

There's a hand on his chest and the fingertips are trailing down his chest and it's so cold but he can't be COLDCOLDCOLD if Roman is BURNING SOMEWHERE. Roman is burning because the fire was there and he stood there and didn't come out and he saved Thomas and Thomas can't die now or Roman will get mad that Thomas is copying him but he can'tcan'tcan't. 

Cold. The fingertips are lighter and they're even more colder and Thomas just shivered and the cold metal shifted against his back and the metal is soft, it's not metal at all, it's skin and there's skin everywhere but it isn't burning and nothing has ever not burnt except for fire but this skin is cold and Thomas knows he's sitting inside a blast chiller but he needs to get out because he and Roman do everything together so Thomas has to die in a fire and Roman was in the fire and he didn't set it on fire but he got set on fire and he stayed and the hand is sososo cold and Thomas is having a hard time remembering Roman except for his burnt face but the hand is here and Thomas knows he's not on fire and there is no blast chiller because his pants are hot and are melting him and he knows they're stuck to his leg -

"Thomas." Are the pants hot? They're definitely warm. They're on their way to melting, yeah, that makes sense.

"Thomas." Did Roman die in the fire? No, no, no, he died in the hospital. No. No, there was no hospital.

"Thomas."

How did Roman die? How did Roman die? They were best friends, Roman told him everything why doesn't Thomas know how Roman died he should knowknowknow -

"Thomas."

"How did Roman die?" The words are spilling out his mouth, like the gasoline. 

The fingertips stop, palm pressed against his chest. The hand on his cheek switches and Thomas is floating awayawayaway. "Roman died due to a fire."

"Where?"

"At the Wager's Hill. The weaponry on the other side was far more superior to what our side had."

"He died at home."

"No, he didn't. He died at the Wager's Hill."

"How?"

"He was posted there. He was a casualty due to the opposition's fire based weaponry. He didn't die at home, you were alone at home. There was a fire in your kitchen that day. Your oven malfunctioned and a firefighter rescued you. That was Roman's twin brother."

"Who died at home?"

"No one died at home. Roman died at the Wager's Hill. Roman's twin brother is alive."

"I died?"

"No one died at home. You fainted. You were screaming for the firefighter to get out before he died, too."

Roman is alive. No one died at home. Roman is alive and okay. Roman is perfectly fine. Why was Thomas on fire, then?

"Why am I on fire?"

"Is it hot?"

"It's hot. Why?"

"It's 320 Kelvins outside."

"It wasn't always like this?"

"No, the fire based weaponry destroyed our ecosystems."

"Does Roman know this?" The hand leaves. The metal skin slips away. Thomas is on fire again. His pants ARE burning. The hand pats his arm, firmly. Something thin - injection. INJECTION IN THOMAS' ARM. THERE'S A NEEDLE IN THOMAS' ARM. 

His blood is boiling because there's lava in it.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont ask me to explain  
> lmk if you see a typo OR IF THERES ANYTHING I CAN TAG  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
